Love Hurts
by rachrach143
Summary: What happens when a new girl comes to Hogwarts?  Will Draco finally learn to love or will he brush it off and forget about it?  DracoMalfoyXOC


I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring in my ears. I sighed and rolled over, slamming my fist on the clock. It broke once again. I then bolted upwards, realizing that it was my first day of Hogwarts.

Yeah, MY first day. See, the thing is; I had gotten expelled from Beauxbatons. It's a long story.. So I'll explain that later.

But anyway, back to my story. As I sat up I had realized it was my first day of Hogwarts. I quickly ran and grabbed my black duffle bag from out of my closet and started packing my clothes and essentials for the year. I then grabbed my outfit for the day. Since it was only the train ride for half the way, I grabbed my black adida sweat pants, my teal and black striped tank top, a pair of teal converse, and started to brush my mid back length dark brown hair.

As I looked at myself with my ocean blue eyes, I had realized how tan and how much my hair had grown over the summer. I smiled as I grabbed my wand and went downstairs to meet my father at the door.

"Ready for your first day?" He asked grinning, he was obviously proud of me. I nodded and grabbed my two pets; my gray and black tabby cat, Midnight, and my snow owl, Onyx. Even though we're only supposed to bring one pet; I bring two anyway. Me and Midnight can't dare be apart for that long, and Onyx loves to be around me and becomes depressed whenever she's not.

Father grabbed my duffle and I hurried Midnight in his cage and Onyx in hers. I quickly picked them up and went out to the car. Placing the animals in the back and my duffle in the trunk. I then climbed up front, buckled up, and rode off to platform 9 ¾ . I contained my excitement that was almost completely taking over my body and sat looking relaxed in my seat.

When we had gotten to platform 9 ¾ , we hurried through the brick wall, making sure no muggles had seen. That's when I had saw the big, red train being boarded up with Hogwarts students. My father smiled at me, handing my luggage to the boarding crew and kissed me goodbye.

"Make sure you don't give your professors a rough time." He teased, ruffling my dark chocolate brown hair. I nodded and picked up the cages and hurried up on the train.

Luckily, I was small enough to squeeze through everybody and walked into an empty compartment. I set the cages down and smiled down at the two helpless animals.

"You guys want to come out?" I asked them, which had earned a response of cooing and meows. I giggled, unlatching their cages. I then put the crates under the seat and sat down, Midnight climbed up on my lap and Onyx picked her spot on the luggage rack above our heads. I smiled up at her. That was until I saw a platinum blonde headed boy came in.

"Mind if I sit with you?" He asked, I simply nodded and looked back up at Onyx.

Draco's POV~

I walked into a compartment that had a girl in it, it was pretty much the only compartment that was empty plus one. I slid open the door and ran a hand through my hair. As I stepped in she turned her head, ocean blue eyes meeting ice grey ones.

"Mind if I sit with you?" I asked her, only getting a simple nod as an answer. She then turned her direction back up. I burrowed my brows and looked up also, seeing a snow white owl perched there. I then noticed what she was stroking in her lap; a cat.

"You know you're only supposed to have one pet here, it's the rules." I told her, but she just shrugged.

"It's alright, father explained to Dumbledore about the whole thing about how close they are to me so he bent the rules a little." She told me, quite honestly too. I sat back in the seat.

"What family are you from?" I asked her, she turned back to me, her face emotionless.

"The Marie family, what about you?" She asked, a twinkle in her eye. I smirked my infamous smirk, it's kind of like my signature mark.

"The Malfoys, ever heard of them?" She shook her head no, I gasped.

'How could she not of known the Malfoy's?' I wondered. She continued stroking her cat and looked out the window. She was quite pretty if you asked me, her brown hair falling over her shoulders and touching her lap, slightly. I smirked.

'This is going to be one interesting year..'


End file.
